


City of the Damned

by TheMysteriousGeek2345



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Film Noir AU, Gen, How did I forget to tag spoilers for Canon Octopath? How?, Huh Eliza had a canon surname, Minor Character Death, References to past trauma and injuries, tags will be added as they come up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2019-12-30 16:30:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18319049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysteriousGeek2345/pseuds/TheMysteriousGeek2345
Summary: Therion finds himself approaching a Detective when a mysterious individual starts following him.The Detective decides to help investigate, but in return Therion has to offer his insight to help solve a string of murders that are occurring throughout the city.If only things could be that simple.





	1. The Bargin

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I guess this is going to be my first multi chapter fic in the Octopath fandom? (Rebirth doesn’t count as that was meant to be a one shot)
> 
> Anyways, to cut a long story short- someone introduced me to a prompt generator, Film Noir came up and well... I tried to write a normal ship fic and... yeah, things didn’t go according to plan.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therion meets Detective Albright for the first time.   
> Questions are asked and a deal is struck.

“So, you’re Detective Albright?” The white haired man scoffed, as he leant back in the chair he was sitting in, watching the dark haired man in front of him. He continued, “Was expecting someone who doesn’t look like they have just started puberty.”

“ _That_ I’ll admit is a new insult.” Detective Albright chuckled, as he placed his hands on his desk, and looked into the white haired man’s green eyes, “But, Therion, did you visit my offices _just_  to insult me, or do you per chance have a case for me?”

“...” Therion sighed, turning his attention to the books on Detective Albright’s bookshelf. If Therion were still a thief, then he’d steal quite a few of these books, especially the ones on Psychopomps. They looked well made and... he was getting distracted. Therion mumbled, “...Alfyn was the one who suggested that I come to you.”

“Is this Alfyn a friend of yours?” Detective Albright asked quietly. Therion looked at the Detective, before nodding in response. Detective Albright took a deep breath, before saying calmly, “Ah, my apologies for interrupting you. Please, do continue.”

“Well...” Therion replied nervously, “I’m... being followed.” Therion could _feel_ the Detective’s brown eyes focusing on _him._ Therion shuffled a little in his seat, suddenly feeling like a child. Therion gulped, before continuing, I... was a former member of the... Ciannos.”

Detective Albright gasped. Therion could guess _why_. The Ciannos were one of the most feared, and the most powerful, gangs in the city. Well, them and the Obsidians. Of course the Detective would recognise the name. Therion said quietly, “I left after I was _betrayed_. Changed my name and tried to carve out a new life for myself. Alfyn, Zeph and Cordelia helped with that.”

“How _fascinating_.” The Detective said in response, looking at Therion as if he were a rare tome, a source of knowledge in this bleak city. Therion suddenly found himself being overwhelmed with questions, “How are the Ciannos structured?Who is their leader? When were you betrayed? _Why_  were you betrayed? How did you survive...?”

Therion could feel his body shaking, as his breathing grew more frantic and he could practically hear his own heartbeat banging against his chest. _Please_ _make_ _it_ _stop_. It was too much.

 _You’re_ _too_ _sentimental_ _for_ _a_ _tea_ _leaf_ , _partner_.

Therion felt himself burst into tears, as memories of his final days in the Ciannos flooded his mind. The smell of blood, the shouting, the sensation of being _stabbed_. He just wanted it to stop, he just wanted it to _end_.

After what felt like an eternity, Therion slowly found himself becoming aware of his surroundings. He was... lying on a sofa in the corner of what appeared to be Detective Albright’s living room. The Detective wasn’t in the room. Therion weakly sat up, as he looked around until he heard the sound of approaching footsteps could be heard and the Detective entered the room, carrying a mug.

“Ah, Therion.” The Detective exclaimed, “I see that you are back in the land of the living.”

“What...” Therion mumbled, “Did I... pass out?”

“You did, yes.” Detective Albright said quietly, “I prepared a cup of tea if you need it. I also apologise for pushing you too far, Therion. You came here to ask for help in your case, not to have me ask you an endless amount of questions. Do you wish to continue?”

“...Yeah.” Therion replied, after a few seconds of hesitation, “I... spent the past couple of years _trying_ to live a normal life, and I thought... that I would be able to. But then the stalking started. I don’t know if it’s the Ciannos or the Obsidians or some gang I’m not aware of... but I’m _scared_. I wanted to leave Riverford as... I didn’t want to endanger my friends but they found out and... well, talked me into coming to see you for help. So... erm... _Please_  can you help me?”

Therion watched, as the Detective looked at him, deep in thought, as he hummed quietly to himself. Moments passed. Silence. Therion drank the tea. Eventually the Detective asked quietly, “May I... borrow one of your personal possessions very quickly?”

“...Sure...?” Therion said, in a confused manner. Therion wondered why the Detective needed to do this, but if this helped gain his trust, then so be it. Therion quickly removed his scarf, before chucking it at the Detective. The Detective looked at the scarf for a few seconds, with a furrowed brow. What was so interesting about his scarf? Therion had _no_  idea. A few seconds, before the Detective handed Therion back his scarf. Therion mumbled, “So...?”

“I will help you with your case.” Detective Albright began, “On _one_  condition.”

“Which is...?” Therion asked, sounding concerned.

“You see, there have been a string of murders that I am currently investigating. I suspect the Ciannos are involved, or that one of their members are committing the crimes.” Detective Albright said calmly, “And... well, you being a former member means that you have insight into the organisation itself. So, if you help me with my investigation, then I will help you with your case. Is that a deal?”

Therion sighed. On the one hand, Therion did _not_ want to help the Detective solve murders, _especially_  if the Ciannos were involved. What if they targeted Cordelia, or Zeph, or even Alfyn because of him? On the other hand... Therion did need the help, and considering how shitty most of the cops were, Detective Albright was the only person who could help.

“...You have a deal, Detective Albright.” Therion said reluctantly, after a few seconds of deliberation.

“Please, call me Cyrus.” Cyrus smiled, “But thank you, Therion. I hope that our partnership will provide us with the answers that we both seek.”

“Yeah.” Therion muttered in response, “Hopefully.”


	2. Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therion heads home after spending a day with Detective Albright.  
> Alfyn asks him how things went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back with another chapter! Thank you for the positive feedback I really appreciate it! :)
> 
> Anyways, I hope that you enjoy the next chapter! :)

“So, how did it go, Theri?” Alfyn asked, as Therion walked into the living room of the house they shared. Therion sighed, as he draped his poncho over a chair, before sitting on the sofa next to his flatmate. Alfyn looked at Therion, with a sad expression on his face, before saying, “Shucks, Detective Albright refused to take yer case?”

“...He took my case.” Therion said quietly. Therion could see Alfyn smiling at him, as he quickly pulled Therion into a hug. Therion continued, “ _But_  he didn’t take the case for free.”

“Oh?” Alfyn said cautiously, letting go of Therion, “...How much did it cost?”

“Nothing of monetary value.” Therion clarified quickly, worried that Alfyn had gotten the wrong idea, “He wants me to work for him. Currently, he’s investigating a string of murders that may be caused by the... _Ciannos._ ”

“...Ah.” Alfyn said after a few seconds, looking anxious. Therion had told Alfyn about his past involvement in the gang, so any mention of their name made Alfyn worry. Alfyn continued quietly, “When do ya start?”

“Tomorrow.” Therion said glumly, as he picked up the newspaper on the coffee table, “Have to be at his office at 9am sharp.” With that, the two of them fell silent as Therion read though the newspaper. Most of the news was fairly standard, with articles referencing the city’s high crime rate, the increasing tensions between the Ciannos and the Obsidians and other, more _trivial_ matters.

However, the front page was certainly... _unusual_.

“SnakeEyes struck again?” Therion asked quietly. No one knew _who_ SnakeEyes was, except that they were a _very_ unpredictable serial killer. They seemingly killed at random, with no preference for gender, location or social status. Even how _often_  they killed was random. Sometimes they killed one person every night for two weeks. Other times, they would be inactive for several weeks. No wonder the police and Cyrus (who called SnakeEyes a ‘genius’ for leaving no evidence behind) were stumped.

And yes, Therion had asked Cyrus why these murders couldn’t be attributed to SnakeEyes. Cyrus in response spent half an hour lecturing Therion on Ballistics.

Therion regretted asking.

“Yeah, that’s why Zeph ain’t gonna be home until late.” Alfyn said, sounding drained, “He and Ogen are currently at the morgue studyin’ the latest victim.” Therion nodded. Zeph was rarely home on time, due to the amount of deaths that occurred in Riverford.

“Makes sense.” Therion muttered, as he looked around the room, “Cordelia not back yet?”

“She’s still at the Academy, yeah.” Alfyn said with a nod, “Her personal tutor arranged a meeting, and she probably won’t be back before dinner.”

It was at this point Therion could hear the door open, and footsteps could be heard as a blonde haired woman walked into the room. Therion smiled, recognising Cordelia instantly. She quickly placed her bag on the table, before joining Alfyn and Therion on the sofa.

“Hey, Delia.” Alfyn smiled, “Therion and I were just talkin’ about ya. How did yer meeting go?”

“Urgh, Mr Russell was...” Cordelia grumbled, “He was slightly late, and was absent minded as always. Didn’t even bring his notes, as per _usual_. Alephan, have mercy, I’m going to fail my degree because of him. Anyways, Mr Therion, did you visit Detective Albright?”

“...I did, yes.” Therion said slowly, “He’s taken on my case.”

“Oh, how wonderful!” Cordelia smiled warmly, as she offered Therion a hug, which Therion accepted, “I am so glad that he’s going to try and find out who is following you.”

“...It is.” Therion gave Cordelia a weak smile, “I didn’t want to leave Riverford, even if it would have kept you three _safe_.”

“I’m glad that you chose to stay.” Cordelia said softly, leaning closer to Therion, “We would’ve missed you. Also, tell me Mr Therion, is Detective Albright as eccentric as people make him out to be?”

“I think he’s _more_  eccentric than people make him out to be.” Therion snorted, “I haven’t yet mentioned this, but at one point he borrowed my scarf, held it for a few seconds, and then gave it back to me before deciding to take my case.” Alfyn and Cordelia both looked at Therion with equally confused expressions on their faces.

Therion smirked a little, before recounting the meeting that he had with Cyrus Albright. Therion could see that both of them were bemused and intrigued by what Therion was explaining.

“...Weird.” Alfyn muttered, once Therion had finished telling his tale, “Wonder why he does it.”

Cordelia shrugged, “I presume it’s because these methods somehow help him to solve cases? Anyways, Mr Therion, Mr Alfyn, shall we have dinner soon? I am hungry after that meeting, so it would be good to eat.”

“Yeah!” Alfyn said enthusiastically, “I think we still have some of the stew Zeph made yesterday. He said that we could finish it off if we wanted to.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Therion said quietly, “Will probably head to bed early tonight. Got an investigation to help out with tomorrow and all that.”

“Sounds like a sensible plan.” Alfyn said with a smile.

With that, the three of them got up and slowly got ready to prepare the stew. Once they had done so, the three of them socialised a little more, before Therion wished Cordelia and Alfyn a good night and headed off to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this AU, Therion is unemployed, Alfyn is a Med student and Cordelia studies economics/business studies at the Academy. Just for a little bit of clarification there, as I didn’t get a chance to bring it up in this chapter.
> 
> Also this is my first time writing Cordelia so I hope that I’m writing her well. :)


	3. The Case File of Miles Ardante.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile a man returns home from work.   
> He gets a knock on the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh we are almost at 100 views! Thank you everyone for the kudos, Comments, bookmarks and views! I really appreciate it! :)
> 
> And now for a.. shorter chapter than the standard, but it’s an important one. Hope that you enjoy! :)

_The man opened his house door, before walking inside._

_The man appeared to be in his early to mid 20s, with chin length dark brown hair. He was of average build, and was wearing a simple three piece suit. He took a step into the entrance lobby, slowly removing his suit jacket with his right hand, before finding a coat hanger to hand his jacket on._

_“...What a day.” The man said quietly, taking off his shoes before putting them in his shoe rank, “...I need a drink.”_

_The man headed down the corridor, entering the first door on the left, which led into a medium sized kitchen, complete with a washing machine, an oven and a microwave. The man opened the top right cupboard, grabbing the first glass he saw, before he walked to the fridge, picking up a bottle opener along the way._

_The man picked up a bottle of Clearbrook beer._

_Quickly using the bottle opener to remove the bottle top, the man poured the contents of the bottle into the glass, before downing the beer in one._

_“Ahhhh... that’s better.” The man smiled, as he headed out of the Kitchen, heading into his living room. He walked to his favourite chair, collapsing into it as a contented sigh escaped from his lips. Now, he could relax._

_The man looked around, spotting the book that was currently reading. He picked up the book, flicking through to the page he was currently on._

_There was a knock at the door._

_The man stood up, and slowly walked towards the front door of his house, leaving his living room light on as he did so. The man seemed confused as to who would be knocking at his door at such a late hour._

_He opened the door._

_“Hello?” The man asked warily. He could see a hooded individual standing in front of him. Said individual was slim, but in a muscular way, with bright green eyes and fair skin. The hooded man smirked, which caused the other man to feel afraid._

_“You’re Miles, right?” The hooded man said quietly._

_“I am, yes?” Miles said, sounding confused. The man’s smile grew wider._

_“The boss sends his regards.”_

**_Bang!_ **

_Miles blacked out long before his body hit the floor._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Miles is the man who gives you all of the quests in the Frostlands. Apologies to those who liked him. His appearance is based on the artwork from Champions of the Continent. 
> 
> As for his murderer.... ;) That’s for me to know and for you to find out...


	4. The Morgue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therion and Cyrus get to investigate a corpse.  
> The Diener watches as they gather more clues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hit almost 150 views already?! :o Ahhh, thank you! I appreciate it. :)
> 
> Anyways, I hope that you enjoy this chapter! :)
> 
> Edit: I forgot to name the chapter oooops.

“Hmm...” Cyrus muttered to himself, as he bent over the body of a man in his mid to late 20s, “You said that the time of death was roughly 8:30pm?”

Therion watched, as Cyrus began examining the latest victim of the serial murders reportedly committed by this rogue Ciannos member. Once Cyrus had very quickly established that this was _not_ the work of SnakeEyes, Cyrus had started asking the Diener a whole slew of questions as he tried to piece together what had occurred. Said Diener, a grumpy individual with grey hair named Ogen, seemed to be used to Cyrus’ antics.

“Indeed.” Ogen said in response, “Miles would have died fairly quickly, as the bullet lodged itself deep into the man’s throat. As you can see on the diagram...” Ogen trailed off, turning on a projector, which projected an X-Ray image of Miles’ injuries. As soon as Therion saw the image, Therion knew _instantly_  that this was the work of the Ciannos.

“I... see...” Cyrus said quietly, fiddling for a second with Miles’ wristwatch, before putting it back down on the side, “The bullet struck a major blood vessel in Miles’ throat. His chances of survival were close to 0 per cent...”

“Did he have any other injuries?” Therion asked slowly. Yes, it was unlikely that there _would_  be any other injuries, but it didn’t hurt to ask. Ogen shook his head. Therion nodded, before saying quietly, “Ok. Thank you.”

“Do you per chance have any thoughts on this case?” Cyrus asked, sounding interested in what Therion was thinking.

“Well...” Therion began calmly, “Miles was killed by a member of the Ciannos.” Therion could see Cyrus getting increasingly excited by Therion’s words, whilst Ogen was looking at him with a hint of confusion on his face.

“How are you so sure, kid?” Ogen asked quietly.

Therion sighed, “I... was a Ciannos.” Ogen looked at both Cyrus and Therion angrily.

“Did you know that this kid was a crook before you brought him here, Detective?” Ogen exclaimed loudly, causing Therion to _wince_ a little at the sudden loudness.

“I did yes.” Cyrus replies quickly, recognizing Therion’s discomfort, “That is why I hired him as a consultant on this case, as his background knowledge would prove fruitful in this case. As for his character... I’ve known him for a short while, I’ll admit. But I can vouch for him. Now, Therion, pray tell me how you know this.”

“... we are trained to target the throat whenever we try and kill someone.” Therion mumbled, “Silence is golden and...well... it prevents the victim from screaming. Furthermore, a lack of other injuries leads me to believe that this... was a well trained member.”

“How _fascinating_.” Cyrus muttered, when Therion had finished his explanation, “Is there anything about the body that stands out to you?”

“The other thing...” Therion asked quietly, “It would be interesting to see the Ballistics report.”

It was Ogen’s turn to look intrigued, albeit with a distrustful look in his eyes, “Hmmm, why is that?”

“After each kill, every Ciannos member switches guns.” Therion replied in a matter of fact tone, looking at Cyrus who was busy writing down his notes, “Makes it harder to link one gun to a certain individual, meaning that fake alibis can be created more easily.”

Cyrus nodded, his brow furrowed, as he flicked through his notebook quickly. Therion could tell that Cyrus was looking for _something_. Eventually, Cyrus smiled a little, closing his notebook with a flourish as he dramatically waved his arms around. He said enthusiastically, “Thank you, Therion. I was wondering why, despite the similar cause of deaths, the bullets retrieved from each victim had different ballistic markings. I knew that hiring you was a wonderful idea on my part.”

“...You’re welcome.” Therion muttered, feeling slightly flustered by the amount of praise Cyrus was _offering_  him. He just knew a few things about the Ciannos, there was no need for...

“I feel that you’re flustering the kid a little.” Ogen looked at Cyrus with a bemused expression on his face. Therion was surprised that Ogen had changed his tune regarding him. Maybe it was because Therion had actually pulled his weight in the investigation. That, or he felt _sorry_  for Therion having to deal with Cyrus for so long...

Probably the latter.

“Oh, my apologies.” Cyrus said sincerely, as he looked at Therion square in the eye, “I did not mean to overwhelm you at all.”

“It’s fine.” Therion mumbled, “Are we done here?”

“I think we are for now.” Cyrus said, a small smile creeping onto his face, “Now, I do believe that we have a crime scene for us to investigate. Olberic and Erhardt are probably waiting for us to arrive.”

With that, Cyrus turned around and walked out of the morgue. Therion looked and looked at Ogen, with a bewildered expression on his face. Ogen chuckled a little, “Don’t worry. You’ll get used to it.”

“Aeber’s sake. I hope so.” Therion grumbled, before following Cyrus out of the morgue. They then proceeded to walk to the hospital car park, discussing what information they had gathered so far along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I google throat injuries from getting shot just so that I could write this chapter? Why yes, yes I did. 
> 
> There also might be a slight delay in the next chapter due to my other fanfic but we’ll see what happens. At the moment I’m trying to upload at least one chapter a week so hopefully there won’t be a delay. :)


	5. The Scene of the Crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus and Therion arrive at the scene of the crime.  
> They meet the officers in charge of the case and do some investigative work of their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that difficult section in the other fic was easier than expected which means that I can post another update! :D Thank you for being patient, let’s get back into the investigation of Miles’ death.

Therion eventually found himself along with Cyrus in the outskirts of the city, in one of the more well to do districts. Therion marvelled at how big and how posh the houses looked compared to where he lived currently. However, with that he bitterly realised that, even if he saved every single penny he stole or earned over the course of his life, it wouldn’t be enough to buy one of these houses.

 _But_ _of_ _course_ , _politicians_ _choose_ _to_ _raise_ _their_ _own_ _wages_ , _the_ _economic_ _health_ _of_ _Riverford_ _be_ _damned_. _Yet_ _the_ _normal_ _workers_ _haven’t_ _had_ _a_ _real_ _wage_ _increase_ _in_ _years_ _as_ _that’s_ _supposedly_ _bad_ _for_ _the_ _economy_...

“We are here, Therion.” Cyrus muttered, as they finally approached a house that, bar the excessive amount of police tape, looked like any other house in this district. Therion followed Cyrus, as the two of them ducked under the police tape, and walked towards the front door of the house.

Standing outside the door were two rather imposing men. Both of them were much taller than Therion, but one of them had short, dark but greying hair, and the other had long blonde hair. They were both looking at Therion with a look of curiosity and suspicion. Therion gulped. He really stood out in these parts, huh.

“Ah, Officer Olberic, Officer Erhardt.” Cyrus had approached the two men, before offering each of them a handshake, which they accepted. Cyrus continued in a friendly manner, “I trust that the crime scene is left exactly as it was found?”

“Aye.” The blond haired man said with a nod, “Knew ye didn’t like us tampering with the crime scene. Well, we did have to move the body, but...”

“That is perfectly fine. We have already visited the morgue and learnt all we needed to know from Ogen.” Cyrus replied with a smile, “I do wish to thank you for listening to my request. Both of you.”

“You are most welcome.” The dark haired man said, in a friendly manner, before turning to look at Therion, “It is not often we see a vagabond loitering around a crime scene, especially in these parts.”

“Oh, you have seen my assistant for this case?” Cyrus asked, “Olberic, Erhardt, this young man here is Therion. Therion, this is Officer Olberic and this is Officer Erhardt. These two men are the officers currently attached to this case.” As he said their names, Cyrus gestured at both Olberic and Erhardt, allowing Therion to mentally attach names to faces. The two cops smiled, and offered Therion a hand to shake. Instead Therion just said ‘Hey’ and waved at the both of them.

“Anyways, shall we investigate the crime scene, Therion?” Cyrus asked, flashing a small, but fond smile at Therion. Therion nodded, as the two of them finally entered the house.

“So, from what I gather, Miles is under the employ of the Mayor, Morlock.” Cyrus muttered to himself, repeating what Therion had already read in the case files, “But why would the Ciannos target _him_? He was only 24, and a junior employee of Morlock’s at that. Unless...”

Therion shrugged, “Not all Ciannos killings are targeted hits. Some are just random to hide the fact certain victims are targets.” Cyrus fell quiet, his brow furrowed, and Therion could practically see the cogs in Cyrus’ brain processing that information. Therion continued, “Miles could just be another random victim.”

Cyrus nodded, walking down the corridor, the floor covered in blood, before entering the first door on the left. Therion followed, and found himself in a decently sized kitchen, along with an open and emptied bottle of Clearbrook beer, an empty glass by its side.

“So, Miles came home, and immediately headed to the kitchen in order to drink? Damn, his job must suck...” Therion muttered, examining the glass more closely. Yes it did appear to have been used, as residues of beer still remained at the bottom of the glass, “Must have then heard the doorbell ring and...”

“Miles went to answer it, and found a Ciannos waiting to strike?” Cyrus finished Therion’s sentence with a flourish, as he stepped outside of the kitchen, “He _was_ found dead on his doorstep after all.” Therion nodded in response, examining the kitchen one more time, before he followed Cyrus into the hallway.

“Say, Therion, I do have a question for you.” Cyrus asked, once Therion was in the hallway.

Therion replied quietly, “Which is?”

“How do Ciannos members approach their targets?” Cyrus said, deep in thought, as a response, “Were you silent, or were you trained to say a specific thing, or...?”

Therion replied, “Well, we were always told to be polite. Say things like ‘the boss sends his regards’ or something like that.” Cyrus _looked_  at Therion for a second, before Therion continued, “Yeah, I wasn’t good at that part.”

Cyrus chuckled at Therion’s confession, jotting more observations and notes in his notebook, “Really? I could not tell.”

“...Shut up.” Therion said quietly, regretting telling the Detective that small fact, “So, is there anything else you need to investigate here?” Therion watched Cyrus as he looked around the hallway, making more notes and prodding at a few more of Miles’ personal artifacts. Ok, Cyrus had a few more things he needed to investigate. At one point, Cyrus even ran upstairs, and Therion waited until he came downstairs a minute later, looking slightly puzzled.

“You ok, Cyrus?” Therion asked quickly.

Cyrus shook his head, “Miles owned a safe which seemed to be hidden upstairs but it was both unlocked and empty.”

“Huh.” Therion muttered, “Was it in use before...?

“I do not know Therion.” Cyrus admitted, “But we appear to be done here for now. I just need to thank Olberic and Erhardt for letting us peruse this crime scene and then perhaps visit Miles’ place of work before getting a spot of lunch and we can discuss _your_  case in more detail. What do you think, Therion?”

“...Sure.” Therion replied quietly. With that, the two of them walked out of the house, thanked the officers for letting them investigate, before they headed back to Cyrus’ car and drove to their next destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep I made Morlock the Mayor of Riverford. Things can’t get any worse for the city, right? *insert innocent expression here*


	6. Riverford Town Hall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus and Therion head to Miles’ place of work.  
> Time to meet the Mayor!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now for another update! Holy moly we are at almost 250 views! :o I am glad you are enjoying it, and thank you all for the positive feedback. :) 
> 
> Anyways, here is the latest chapter!! :D I hope that you enjoy the chapter! ^.^

Therion approached the town hall. The large, imposing building stood in the centre of Riverford, casting a large shadow over the rest of the central plaza. Therion felt small, almost unwelcome, as if his criminal background would cause him to get arrested if he took but one step inside the building. Therion stole a quick glance at Cyrus, who seemed to lack any sort of apprehension, but rather seemed rather excited and curious as he confidently strode towards the building.

“Wait...!” Therion called out, running towards Cyrus, as the two of them entered the town hall. Therion’s eyes widened as he saw the decedent interior of the building. How much did they spend making this place looking this grand? Therion could also see quite a few people milling around the reception area, most of them looking a little downcast.

Of course. Miles’ death must’ve hit them all pretty hard.

Cyrus and Therion both walked up to the main reception desk, where a young woman was tending the desk. She had long blonde hair, and the name plate on her shirt said ‘Noelle’. She looked up, and saw Cyrus and Therion approaching. She flashed a weak smile, before saying calmly, though with a slight hint of sadness in her voice, “Good morning, gentlemen, is there anything I can help you with today?”

“Ah, yes, I have a request.” Cyrus said, gesticulating wildly, “You see, I am Detective Cyrus Albright, this is my assistant Therion, and we are investigating the murder of Miles Ardante. I wish to ask the Mayor a few questions regarding Miles and his death. Is it possible to speak with him?”

“Oh, yes.” Noelle nodded, her eyes watering up a little, “I’ll check his schedule, and then ask him if he would like to speak to you. If you would kindly wait for a few minutes, then...”

“Why, thank you Madame.” Cyrus smiled warmly, “Your help will be most appreciated.” Noelle blushes slightly, but Therion could tell that Cyrus seemed to be oblivious to this. Noelle quickly left the desk, presumably to ask if the Mayor was available. Therion leant back against the oak desk, and watched as two individuals had an animated conversation about something. Cyrus, meanwhile, paced up and down, so deep in thought that he was almost unaware of the world around him.

“Hey, Cyrus.” Therion said loudly, which was enough to shake the man from his thoughts, “What are you thinking about?”

“I was just processing everything I know about the case, to see if there is anything that I am missing.” Cyrus muttered, “I... wish to help Miles, along with his family and friends in any way that I can.”

“...But why Miles?” Therion asked, curious about why Cyrus had placed emphasis on the _victim_.

“He was the one who was murdered, and therefore the one who I am delivering justice _for_.” Cyrus replied, his voice barely loud enough for Therion to hear.

Therion nodded, and the two of them fell silent. A few minutes passed. Eventually, Noelle returned, with a small smile on her face. Therion looked at her, before he said, “So...?”

“The Mayor would gladly answer a few questions.” Noelle said in response. Cyrus smiled, as Noelle continued, “If you like to just follow me...”

Noelle walked away from the desk again, beckoning the two men to follow her. Therion found himself being led down a large corridor, with most of the rooms appearing to be offices of some kind. Eventually, Noelle stopped in front of a large pair of ornate doors. Noelle knocked, and upon hearing a ‘show them in’, Noelle opened the doors and showed them into a very large decadent office.

“Ah, I presume you are the illustrious _Professor_ -turned-Detective Cyrus Albright!” The overweight man sitting at an expensive desk said cheerfully. Therion presumed that this man was the Mayor Morlock. But why did he call Cyrus a...? Therion was shaken out of his thoughts as the man continued, stroking his beard, “But who is this man with you? Did you pick him up off the streets or something?”

“Ah, this man is Therion.” Cyrus said loudly, “He is assisting me on this case.”

“...Hey.” Therion said, with an awkward wave. Morlock nodded, studying Therion intensely. Therion continued, “Shall we just get down to business?”

Morlock smiled warmly, “Oh, but of course! What do you wish to ask?”

“Was Miles popular at work?” Cyrus asked quietly, pulling out the notebook again, “Did he have many friends? Or was he anti-social?” Therion watched Morlock closely, interested in Morlock’s body language.

“Oh, but Miles was very popular!” Morlock said, in a faux positive tone, “I cannot think of anyone who disliked Miles!” Therion studied Morlock suspiciously. There was... something off with that statement, but Therion couldn’t work out _what_ was wrong.

“Was Miles involved in any shady business?” Therion asked quietly, “Any enemies? Any grudges?”

“No, none that I can think of?” Morlock replied, looking down at his desk, “I do know that Miles’ father was involved in ‘shady business’ as you do put it. However, Miles was an honourable man, unless he was involved with anything that I am not aware of.”

“I... see.” Cyrus said thoughtfully, “And was he sticking his nose into places he shouldn’t have been?”

“Again, he did not appear to be, unless I was not made aware of it.” Morlock replied, avoiding eye contact.

“Is there anyone who would know Miles better?” Therion asked quickly.

Morlock paused for a second, as he tapped his pencil on the desk, “Hmmm... He worked in the Public Transport Department, so his colleagues would be a good place to start. Apart from that... I know he has an adoptive sister, Eliza, who might know more.”

“Yes, I was planning to interview her this afternoon.” Cyrus said, with a smile on his face, “I have already contacted her and she is willing to discuss matters with me.”

Morlock smiled, “Ah, Excellent! You will probably get far better answers from them than you’ll do from _me_.”

As he said this, the phone on Morlock’s desk began to ring. Morlock picked up the phone quickly, and he began talking animatedly with the person on the other end. Therion decided that he did _not_  trust Morlock. There was something that Morlock was not telling them. The problem was... that they had no _proof_.

“Ah, my apologies gentlemen.” Morlock said eventually, in an apologetic manner, “You see, I am due to meet with the Chief of Police, Werner, for lunch. I apologise that I cannot help you any further.”

“I...see.” Cyrus muttered, his voice strained, “If you do have any more ideas, will you let us know?”

“I shall do.” Morlock smiled again, “Now, I hope that the two of you have a good day!”

“...Thank you.” Therion mumbled, as Noelle ushered the two of them out of the office. Once they were outside, both he and Cyrus sighed bitterly.

“...Do you trust him?” Therion asked, his voice barely a whisper.

“Not as far as I can throw.” Cyrus said, just as quietly, “So, shall we ask Miles’ colleagues some questions, then get some lunch and discuss your case in more detail before meeting Eliza?”

“Sure.” Therion said with a small smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Morlock being mayor makes people feel shotgun, I wonder what Werner being Chief of Police makes people feel...?
> 
> And Cyrus was a Professor, huh?


	7. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus and Therion have lunch in the offices.  
> Questions are raised and some answers are given.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhh we got 300 views! Thank you everyone, I really appreciate it! :D And all the comments as well, as they brighten my day and also help me as a writer. :)
> 
> Anyways, here’s the next chapter! I hope that you enjoy it! :D

“So, can I ask you a few questions?” Cyrus asked, as Therion sat down in one of the comfier chairs in Cyrus’ office, placing his sandwich on the table next to it. After a small discussion, the two of them decided that they would have lunch in the office as having lunch in a cafe meant that other people could listen in on the conversation. Therion nodded, and Cyrus continued, “When did this all start?”

“Started about a month ago.” Therion muttered, looking down at the ground, “At the time, I worked for the local post office. Only place that would hire me. I... was walking home one day after a shift when I felt like I was being _watched_.”

Cyrus nodded, jotting this down in a separate notebook, presumably one dedicated to stalking cases, making the occasional humming or aahing sound as he did so. Eventually, Cyrus looked up at Therion and asked quietly, “Did you see the individual in question?”

Therion shook his head, “No... it was dark out at the time. Saw a vague humanoid shape but... that’s not exactly the most helpful description.”

“Sadly.” Cyrus admitted, continuing to write, “And then what?”

“Brushed it off at first , thought it was just a one-off.” Therion began, before sighing, “...It wasn’t. Every couple of nights, I would see that vague humanoid shape. Quit my job, started getting ready to _run_ but then...”

“Your friends worked out what was going on?” Cyrus asked quietly. Therion nodded, avoiding eye contact. Cyrus then muttered something so quietly that Therion couldn’t hear it, before asking more loudly, “Who do you think this individual is, Therion?”

“Dunno.” Therion admitted reluctantly, “My only guess is that they worked out I was Ciannos and they wish to kill me about it. Maybe I know too much or I am the enemy or something, but the Ciannos _betrayed_  me three years ago. I have no idea about what they are up to now and I’m not working for them, so that _can’t_  be it...”

“What happened three years ago?” Cyrus asked softly. Great. Therion hopes that Cyrus wouldn’t ask but... Therion sighed, absentmindedly picking up his sandwich before taking a small bite. He swallowed, no longer feeling hungry.

“...Initiation.” Therion’s voice was barely a whisper. He ignored Cyrus’ _intense_ look as he continued, “To join the Ciannos and be an official member, you have to... kill someone. You aren’t given a name, they just... lock you up with a blindfolded victim and a gun and you cannot leave until that person is dead... I couldn’t...” Therion trailed off, just staring into space.

“You couldn’t kill your target?” Cyrus asked patiently.

Therion shook his head, his breathing growing uneven as he remembered picking up the gun, the _sound_  of his target screaming, the smell of gunpowder, “I couldn’t rein in my emotions. I... _broke_. They decided that I was no longer useful. They stabbed me and left me to die on the street...”

Cyrus nodded in understanding, “What did your victim look like?”

“I can’t remember. She was _young_  though. Barely out of school.” Therion said weakly, “Please... can we talk about something else? This... I...”

“You are very brave, Therion.” Cyrus said. Therion looked at Cyrus, and couldn’t detect a hint of dishonesty in his eyes. Cyrus continued, “Everyone has elements of their pasts that they would rather avoid, so admitting this is no small feat.”

“Even you?” Therion asked, remembering what Morlock had said back in the town hall, “You were a former professor apparently?”

“I was yes...” Cyrus trailed off, looking at the books on his bookshelf, “I used to teach history at the Academy. I left two years ago, however.”

“How come?” Therion asked curiously. Cyrus’ body language changed _drastically_. His previously open body language closed off, and it was obvious Cyrus seemed... pensive? Regretful? About whatever it was. Eventually, Cyrus said calmly, “My past is not relevant to your case. Please can we just... leave that discussion for another day?”

“...Sure.” Therion replied quietly, respecting Cyrus’ wishes, before changing the subject, “Anyways, so we’re interviewing Eliza after lunch? Can you tell me anything about her?”

“Of course I can, Therion!” Cyrus perked up, smiling widely, as he started explaining more about Eliza and her relation to Miles, to an increasingly stunned Therion? How did Cyrus remember and know so much about this case? As they both talked and discussed the case in more depth, the two of them had the rest of their lunches.

And, once they had finished, the two of them got ready to got out and meet with Eliza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this house we give Therion all of the hugs. All of them. Cyrus needs a few as well.


	8. Eliza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therion and Cyrus go to interview Eliza.  
> More answers are given and further introductions are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh we are almost at 400 views!! :D Thank you all for enjoying, and I hope that you enjoy the latest chapter! :)

“Ah, you must be Detective Albright?” A woman with long red hair greeted Cyrus and Therion at the door. Therion could tell that she’d been crying. He immediately felt sorry for her and wished that her adopted brother’s killer could be found and brought to justice. She continued, “I’m sorry, I know that we spoke over the phone but...”

“It’s ok Eliza.” Cyrus said softly, “And yes, I am the Detective that you requested. This is my assistant for this case, Therion.”

“Hey.” Therion said quietly, pulling his scarf up. Eliza smiled weakly, as she led the two men into the house. They firstly walked through the living room, which seemed to be messy due to someone else’s things being placed on the sofa and the table. Eliza quickly explained that her girlfriend was currently staying over in order to provide support, but she was currently out buying groceries for the two of them.

Eliza then led them into a small kitchen/ dining room area. The woman say on one of the kitchen chairs, and Therion and Cyrus followed suit. The three of them fell silent for a short while, before Eliza spoke, “I... I guess you want to know when I last heard from my brother.”

“That would be helpful, yes.” Cyrus said quietly, “If we can work out what Miles’ final hours were like, we could hopefully find more potential witnesses and potentially a sighting of your brother’s killer.”

“...He rang me at 7:30pm.” Eliza said sadly, “He normally works late, so I wasn’t surprised. He seemed unusually... tired. He tried to sound positive, but he sounded drained. He told me that he loved me and I... the next thing I was told was that he was _dead_. One of his neighbors found him lying in a pool of his own _blood_...”

“Why was he unusually tired?” Therion asked, interrupting Eliza’s train of thought.

Eliza shrugged sadly, “I don’t know. Maybe work that day was particularly bad. I never got to ask...”

“Did anyone have any reason to kill your brother?” Cyrus asked with a sigh. Eliza shook her head in a confused manner. Cyrus asked again, “Was your brother looking into things that he shouldn’t have been looking into?”

“Now that you mention it...” Eliza trailed off, looking down at the kitchen table, deep in thought, “He mentioned that he once got into trouble for going into the archives without permission... But why would anyone kill him for _that_...?”

“Who told him off for that?” Cyrus asked quickly, as he grabbed his notebook, “I was not told this earlier.” Indeed, Therion couldn’t remember this being brought up when they asked Miles’ colleagues. Did his colleagues genuinely forget this? Or was there something more sinister at play?

Eliza’s brow furrowed for a few seconds, before saying, sounding unsure, “I... think it was the head of his department? You would have to ask Orlick....” Cyrus nodded, jotting this all down in his notebook.

It was at this point that Therion could hear the sound of the front door being opened, followed by footsteps as someone approached them. Eventually, a very muscular tall woman with long light brown haired tied up in a very messy braid. Despite her intimidating appearance, Therion could see her flash the most delicate of smiles at Eliza.

“H’aanit, you’re back earlier than expected. Did you...?” Eliza began, as the other woman (H’aanit) places several paper bags on the kitchen table. Eliza blushed a little, “Thank... thank you. You _are_ wonderful.”

“Thou art most welcome, my heart.” H’aanit answered softly, in an accent Therion was not familiar with. Definitely not a Riverford accent. Was she from further North, Therion wondered? If so, what brought her down south? H’aanit interrupted Therion’s thoughts with a question, “Who art these two gentlemen, Eliza?”

“Oh, this is Cyrus Albright, and this is Therion, Cyrus’ Assistant.” Eliza explained in a hopeful manner, “They are looking into Miles’ murder.”

“Ah.” H’aanit said thoughtfully, “It is an honour to meet you both.”

“Likewise.” Cyrus said warmly, in a manner even more friendly than his usual one, as he offered his hand for H’aanit to shake. She took it willingly. Therion wondered if the two of them had met before, but then H’aanit didn’t seem to recognise Cyrus. That, or she was hard to read.

Therion nodded, “Same”, and waved at H’aanit as he noticed that Eliza wasquickly packing away the groceries H’aanit had bought earlier. Therion watched her unpack, and when she finished, she rejoined the group.

“I have a few more questions for you, if you do not mind.” Cyrus said calmly. Neither Eliza or H’aanit objected and for the next half an hour or so Cyrus and Therion continued to ask Eliza questions about her brother’s death. Eventually, though, almost to Therion’s relief, Cyrus finally managed to exhaust his list of questions, and the four of them began discussing more lighthearted matters.

“So, how did the two of you meet?” Cyrus asked, his notebook long since tucked into his coat pocket.

“H’aanit and I were both teachers at our local martial arts school.” Eliza said, with a blush, “The two of us were particularly dense about each other’s feelings, but our students took ‘pity’ on us and helped us get together.”

“Oh, how wonderful! Congratulations.” Cyrus said with a smile.

Another half an hour passed, before Eliza and H’aanit admitted that they wanted to relax before making dinner. Cyrus nodded, and both he and Therion thanked them for their time. They were then shown to the door. However, before the four shut, Therion muttered, “One more thing before we go.”

“Which is...?” Eliza asked quietly.

“Be careful.” Therion replied, his voice barely a whisper, “As we discussed earlier, we think the Ciannos were involved in your brother’s death. They aren’t... honourable people, and they don’t like people putting their noses in places where they shouldn’t be. I worry that if you get _too_ involved...”

“Do not worry.” H’aanit interrupted, “We shall be careful.”

“Thank you.” Therion muttered, as Eliza finally shut her front door. Therion then turned towards Cyrus, who was deep in thought. He could practically see the gears turning in Cyrus’ head, as he processed everything that he’d learnt in Eliza’s kitchen. Therion coughed, “Let’s go?”

“Oh yes, my apologies Therion.” Cyrus said in a startled manner, “Yes, let us proceed back to my office.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, H’aanit is a hard character to write for, but she is fun to write for. :)


	9. A brief respite.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus and Therion return to the office.  
> Plans are made and discussions are had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly apologies for the slight delay but last week was hectic. Also trying to beat the few Fire Emblem games I haven’t yet beaten before Three Houses comes out. 
> 
> But thank you for the support!!! :D I really appreciate it! And I hope that you all enjoy the next chapter! :)

“I say, that was a good day of investigation Therion.” Cyrus said slightly cheerfully, as the two of them walked back into Cyrus’ office. Therion slumped into one of the chairs as Cyrus continued, “Yes, there are some things that we need to continue investigating but for now we have some good leads.”

“Yeah, we can.” Therion smiled, as he watched Cyrus place his notebooks on his desk. Therion added, “So, what’s the plan now?”. Cyrus smiled at Therion, as he flicked through the two notebooks.

“Well...” Cyrus began, “I do have plans to go out for dinner tonight. A friend of mine is performing in the Dancer’s Tavern later this evening. Once I have done so, I plan to return here and read through my notes once more before I head off to bed. What about you, Therion? What do you plan to do this evening?”

Therion shrugged, “Not sure yet. Maybe head home and spend time with the others.” Cyrus nodded, looking at Therion with a smile on his face. Therion muttered, “Why?”

“I was wondering if you would like to join me.” Cyrus said, taking a step closer towards Therion, “If we are to be working together for an extended period of time, we should get to know each other a little more.” Therion looked at the Detective, with a puzzled look on his face. Should he go? On the one hand, he wanted to head home and hang out with Zeph, Cordelia and Alfyn, but on the other hand... Cyrus had a point. In between the Ciannos murders and Therion’s stalker, Therion knew that they would be working together frequently over the next few weeks.

“Sure.” Therion said nonchalantly, “Do you mind if I ring up my friends first? I don’t want them worrying for me.”

“Of course.” Cyrus beamed, “I have a telephone in the hallway outside the office door.” Therion nodded, before standing up and walking outside of the office. He looked around for a few seconds, before spotting the small telephone on one of the small side tables. He picked up the phone, before quickly dialling his home number.

 _Beep_. _Beep_. _Beep._

“Hello?” Therion smiled as he heard the familiar voice of Zeph on the other end of the line. Zeph continued, “You’re through to Zeph. How can I help you?”

“Hey Zeph.” Therion replied.

Zeph’s voice perked up a little, “Oh, hey Therion! How are the investigations going?”

“Alright actually.” Therion said with a shrug, “Got a few leads, but no solid suspects yet. How was your day on the morgue Zeph?”

“Oh, the usual.” Zeph admitted, “Are you currently investigating?”

“No. Why?” Therion asked quickly.

“I was just curious that you were calling at this hour.” Zeph said, in a surprised yet friendly manner.

“Well, Cyrus invited me out for dinner...” Therion began.

Zeph chuckled, “Well, I see things are going _well_  at your end...”

“Not like that!” Therion exclaimed, blushing a little, “He said that he has a friend performing at the Dancer’s Tavern tonight and, as we were going to be working together on both cases, it would be good to get to know each other a little better...”

“ _Sure._ ” Zeph said in a teasing manner, before replying honestly, “Sorry. Just messin’ with ya a little. I’ll let Alf and Delia know that you’ll be late. I think Alf is also bringin’ someone on his course over for dinner? She might still be here when you get back.”

“Ok.” Therion said with a smile, “See you later.”

“See ya.” Zeph replied warmly, before ending the call. Therion gently put the phone down in the side table, before walking back into Cyrus’ office. There, Therion found Cyrus looking at him, with both a curious and expectant look on his face.

“What did your friend mean when he said that things were going well at your end...?” Cyrus asked, with a furrowedbrow. Therion barely managed to hold back a chuckle. Did Cyrus really not understand the meaning of what Zeph had said, despite being smart enough to solve _murders_? Huh, that was something he wasn’t expecting.

“It’s nothing.” Therion said with a small smirk. Cyrus looked at him for a few seconds, before he nodded despite looking confused still. Therion continued, “Anyways, I’ve told my friends that I’ll be going out to dinner with you.”

“Excellent!” Cyrus said with a smile, “My friend is supposed to be performing in an hour, so shall we review the evidence we have gathered before then?”

“Sure.” Therion replied, “Who is your friend by the way?”

“Her name is Primrose, and she is an excellent dancer and singer.” Cyrus said with a flourish, “I met her through another friend of mine, Yusufa, and we arrange to meet up once in a while, when we all have time on our hands. Tonight is the first time the three of us have all been free this month, so...”

“...Do you want me to be there?” Therion asked, suddenly feeling unsure about being there. Would he be intruding on their catchup session?

“Of course I want you there Therion.” Cyrus said sincerely, “As I said, I would like to get to know you better. Furthermore, I am _sure_  Primrose and Yusufa would like to meet you as well.”

“Ok.” Therion smiled, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Anyways, shall we discuss both cases before we head off to the Dancer’s Tavern?” Cyrus asked calmly. Therion nodded, before the two of them poured themselves into discussing both cases.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The phone might have been on speaker phone which is why Cyrus overheard that remark. And yup, Primrose and Yusufa are soon going to make their appearance...


	10. The Dancer’s Tavern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therion and Cyrus head to the Dancer’s tavern.   
> Therion meets two of Cyrus’ closest friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, apologies for the slight delay. Had a little bit of writers block, which I should be over now. But also 500 views! :o Thank you, y’all are awesome.
> 
> I hope that you enjoy the chapter!!!!! ^.^

“Finding the truth is like walking on a wire, you can fall off and land in a bed of liars. In the dark, I search for the light just to see what is right.” The singer on the stage sung wistfully as Therion and Cyrus walked into the Dancer’s Tavern. Therion was impressed at how the tavern was simultaneously both _classy_ , in the sense that the tavern was decorated well and the guests seemed well to do, and _seedy_ as those same guests did _not_ seem to be of the honest sort.

The two of them eventually found a table for four in one corner of the tavern, a fair distance away from the stage. Therion sat down as he watched the singer, a woman around his age with long dark brown hair and wearing a crimson red dress, continued to sing, seemingly unaware of the audience watching her. Was that Primrose, Therion wondered, as Cyrus quickly pointed at her, and identified her as Primrose. Therion had to admit that her voice was _stunning_ , especially the way she conveyed emotion. She was amazing.

“Would you like a drink, Therion?” Cyrus asked, shaking Therion out of his thoughts. Therion quickly took a look at the drinks menu, and how ridiculously expensive the drinks were, before Cyrus said kindly, “I’ll pay for you.” Therion nodded, studying the menu once more before he made a decision.

“I’ll have a Hot Buttered Rhumba.” Therion said, sighing at the atrocious dancing related puns used for every single drink. Cyrus smiled at Therion, before heading off to the bar in order to pay for drinks, leaving Therion on his own. Therion fell quiet, as he continued to listen to Primrose sing. She had finished her first song and had started on her second, a slightly more... upbeat song with fairly dark lyrics.

“... Everything has been going well on my end case wise.” Cyrus said, as he returned, carrying two glasses, accompanied by a young woman with short brown hair. She was wearing an outfit similar to Primrose’s, except in a shade of dark blue. Cyrus continued, “Ah, Therion! This is Yusufa. Yusufa, this is Therion, the man that I was telling you about.”

“Nice to meet you, Therion.” Yusufa said, with a warm smile, as she sat down opposite Therion. She then put down her own glass of red wine (Therion recalled that it was called Gamachachacha in the menu) on the table, as Cyrus sat down next to Therion. Cyrus passed Therion his cocktail as he took a sip from his own glass of red wine. Therion smiled, as he took a sip of his own drink.

“Thanks, Cyrus.” Therion said quietly, “And nice to meet you, Yusufa.” Yusufa’s smile widened at this remark. Therion continued, “So, how do the two of you know each other?” Cyrus and Yusufa shared a very quick _glance_ before Yusufa replied.

“Well... we just met one evening, and Cyrus helped me when I needed his help.” Therion looked at Yusufa, before working out that she _was_  telling the truth to some extent. She seemed to be hiding something though, which Therion respected a little. He had only met Yusufa a couple of minutes ago, if she didn’t want to elaborate on it further, that was fine. He wasn’t going to push the topic further.

“Indeed, and we remained in contact ever since.” Cyrus continued, a small smile on his face, “After all, both Primrose and Yusufa are both wonderful women and I am honoured to be friends with them.” Therion looked at Yusufa, with a wry smile on his face. Yusufa chuckled, burying her face in her hands. Therion guessed that... this was a common occurrence.

“What about you, Therion?” Yusufa asked, waiting a few seconds to see if Cyrus was going to say anything else, “Cyrus told me that you were working with him on a case, and that he’s also helping you with a case?”

Therion nodded, as he briefly explained both cases to Yusufa, briefly summarising both of them in a way that left out any confidential details, in case the other patrons were listening. Yusufa nodded along, and eventually the three of them engaged in friendly conversation as Primrose began the third song of the night, a duet between her and a man with long silver hair tied into a braid. This song seemed different from the other songs Primrose had sung, and Therion could tell from Primrose’s subtle body language that Primrose was _not_  enjoying the song itself. Did the silver haired man force her to sing this?

“Ah, are you alright Therion?” Cyrus asked, shaking Therion out of his thoughts.

“Yusufa, who is the person singing with Primrose?” Therion said quietly, turning towards the woman clad in blue. Therion could see the look of worry in Yusufa’s eyes, suggesting that the man on stage was _not_  someone to be trusted.

“That’s Simeon. Simeon Ventus.” Yusufa began calmly, with a hint of nerves in her voice, “He’s a childhood friend of Prim’s, and the current owner of this place, after Helgenish... Prim is performing here tonight _because_  she owes him a favour.” Therion nodded, as he heard clapping, before Simeon left the stage. Primrose breathed in, before starting her fourth song, which was a rowdy drinking song that required audience participation.

This continued for another half an hour, as the three of them talked with each other, and listened to the rest of Primrose’s set. Eventually, Primrose finished her final song, giving the audience one last bow. Simeon came back onto the stage, and led the audience in giving Primrose yet another round of applause. Simeon then gave _something_ to Primrose, as she walked off the stage and into the crowd.

“There you are, Yusufa.” Primrose said, as she approached their table, with a small smile on her face, “And it’s good to see you, Cyrus. How are things?”

“Everything is going well on my end, thank you Primrose.” Cyrus said cheerfully, “And yourself? Your performance was marvellous by the way.”Primrose smiled, again, and said thank you, as she sat down next to Yusufa. She quickly grabbed the drinks menu, before studying it intensely.

“So, what did Simeon give you anyways?” Therion asked curiously. Primrose sighed, before looking up and pulling out a white handkerchief.

“May I?” Cyrus asked quickly. Primrose nodded, passing Cyrus the handkerchief. Cyrus held onto it for a few seconds, looking at it intently, before passing it to Primrose.

“Thank you Cyrus.” Primrose said softly, before turning to look at Therion with a wry smile, “So, Therion. What brings you _here_?”

“Cyrus is currently investigating a case for me.” Therion said quietly, trying not to draw attention towards their table, “I’m being followed by someone and...”

“Ah, I _see_  why he invited you here.” Primrose interrupted, just as quietly, “Cyrus wants us to listen in on... various conversations, don’t you?”

“Huh?” Therion said in confusion, as Cyrus replied with a nod, “If you would be so kind. Keep an eye out on anyone who is discussing any white haired males.” Ahhhh.... so Primrose and Yusufa worked as informants for Cyrus? Therion nodded, the pieces falling into place. _Clever_. And also, Therion felt slightly touched that Cyrus was...

“Thank you.” Therion muttered, as Primrose nodded, before standing up. She came back a few minutes later, carrying a glass of Gamachachacha. The topic slowly drifted towards food, as everyone looked at what was on the menu (and yes, to Therion’s _joy_ , there were more terrible dance related puns). Therion quickly made his choice, and before long the four of them had ordered their meals. They continued to talk as their food is brought to them.

“I have to say, the food here is excellent.” Cyrus said with a smile, “I never realised how good this place was.”

“Yeah, food here’s good.” Therion added quickly, “Shame the prices aren’t.”

Yusufa and Primrose both chuckled at this remark, before Primrose said, “Oh, I agree. The owners here serve a... certain clientele, so the odds of that happening are slim to none.” Yusufa nodded in agreement.

“Well, guess I’m not coming here often.” Therion shrugged, taking a bite into his dinner.

Another hour passed, as the four of them talked and tucked into their meals. Eventually though, the four of them finished their meals and Cyrus and Therion said their goodbyes. As they walked out of the tavern, Therion said quietly, “So, Primrose and Yusufa...”

“Ah, yes.” Cyrus began, “The two of them have... ties to the criminal underworld. However, I trust them and they have provided me with very accurate information to use on cases. I believe that they will be helpful in our search for your stalker.”

“Thanks.” Therion said, with a weak smile, “I appreciate it.”

Cyrus smiled softly at Therion in return, before saying, “You’re welcome. Now, shall I drive you home? You’ve worked hard today, and it would be most uncourteous if me to offer you a lift home.”

... Did... Did Cyrus not even _think_ about what words came out of his mouth? Therion felt his cheeks redden a little, before he muttered a simple, “Thank you.”

“You are most welcome.” Cyrus replied quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I spend half an hour researching alcoholic drinks and types of dance, just so that I could make terrible puns? Yes, yes I did. XD
> 
> Also Primrose and Yusufa are fun in this story. Yusufa gets to live for once! :D Also Simeon is here, but ehhh he sucks.


	11. Late night catchups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therion heads home.  
> He catches up with his flatmates and meets someone new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost at 600 views omg. :o I’m glad that y’all enjoying the fic and I hope that you continue to enjoy the latest chapter! :D

Therion watched as Cyrus drove away, before he walked up the front door of his house. Fumbling around in his pockets, he quickly pulled out his keys, and placed them into the door, unlocking it with a satisfying click. As he stepped inside, he could hear several people talking to each other. Therion smiled, recognising Alfyn’s, Zeph’s and Cordelia’s voices.

“‘M home.” Therion mumbled, as he walked into the living room. His three flatmates smiled warmly at him, and beckoned him to join them. Therion’s gaze quickly turned to look at the fourth individual, a young woman with shoulder length blonde hair. She smiled at him, and Therion continued quietly, “Oh, hi, I’m Therion.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Therion. I’m Ophilia.” Ophilia said warmly, “I’m on the same medical course as Alfyn and Zeph.” Therion looked at her for a second, recognising the name, before it clicked.

“Oh, you were one of the students who made A&E?” Therion asked quietly, remembering that the medical course they were on assigned each student to a different medical department in their final year in order to gain practical experience. Alfyn had been assigned to the children’s ward, whilst Zeph had requested working in the Morgue. Apparently, A&E had been a fairly popular choice, though not many students got their request. Therion continued, “What’s it like?”

“It’s good, but...” Ophilia trailed off, “I mean I enjoy helping patients but my mentor Mattias... I do not like him much.”

“Have ya asked to change mentors, Phili?” Alfyn asked, sounding concerned.

Ophilia shook her head, “Mattias is very knowledgable and I _am_  learning a lot under his tutelage. If I think there is someone better than I would request a switch. Anyways, Cordelia and Alfyn were telling me that you were working with Detective Cyrus Albright on a case. How has that been? I heard that he is a... _unique_ individual...”

“Cases are going well.” Therion replied quickly, “He _is_  slightly eccentric yes but he’s nice and he _cares_ , you know what I mean?” Cordelia’s eyebrow raised, and Zeph nodded slowly. Therion continued, changing the subject, “So, how were all of your days?”

“Good, but tiring.” Cordelia said with a small smile, “We’ve just started on a group project, which requires us to create and develop a hypothetical business. Luckily, Miss Gloria and Mr Ali, the people I have been paired up with, are both very capable and are hard workers so the three of us should do well on this assignment.”

“Ah, sweet!” Alfyn said cheerfully, “What’s the business, Delia?”

“We were thinking of creating a hypothetical jewellers.” Cordelia replied with a smile, “So we were going to start conducting market research tomorrow, and then from their create our own brand, including the advertising itself.”

“Sounds fun!” Zeph said enthusiastically in response, before saying quietly, “Mine was rather quiet. Spent most of it cutting up corpses in order to work out how they died. Ogen mentioned seeing you though.”

“Oh?” Therion raised an eyebrow at Zeph’s remark.

“Says that you’re rather quiet, but then everyone is in comparison to Detective Albright apparently.” Zeph chuckled. Therion looked at Zeph for a second, trying to work out if Zeph was joking or not, before Zeph continued, “Just kidding. He was surprised to meet an _honest_ crook though.”

“Honest?” Therion said with a smirk, “In the same way that Alfyn is an organised individual?” Alfyn spluttered, his face tiring red a little as Ophilia, Cordelia and Zeph all burst out laughing.

“Hey, Theri! That was uncalled for!” Alfyn pouted, but the smile on his face and the mock offended tone in his voice told Therion that he was merely joking. Therion smiled at Alfyn, as Alfyn continued, “I’ll have you know that I _can_ be an organised individual...”

Ophilia chuckled at this remark, “When you have to be, yes. Anyways, how was your day Alfyn?”

“Was good.” Alfyn said with an easygoing smile, “Helped our a lotta kids, and seeing their smiles makes me so happy.” Therion nodded. _This_ in Therion’s opinion was why Alfyn would make an excellent doctor, and why Alfyn was his best friend. He cared a lot about his patients, and was able to remain calm and not lose his head in even the most difficult of situations. Alfyn had a lot to offer the world, and he would save a lot of lives.

“You’re a good man, Alfyn.” Ophilia said, looking at Alfyn warmly, “And I’m glad that you’re enjoying your course.”

Alfyn smiled back, “Thank you, and I hope that your time in A&E gets a little better.” Ophilia nodded in agreement at this remark.

“So what is everyone planning to do this week?” Cordelia asked quickly, “It’s just that my adopted father, Mr Heathcote, would like to come to Riverford in the next few days and I was wondering if everyone was free...” With these words, the five of them began chatting about their plans for the next week (which was just more of the same). Therion also got to know Ophilia a little more, and she seemed like a genuinely nice individual. Likewise, Ophilia asked Therion a few questions about his past, which Therion mostly answered. After all, there were some things Therion was still uncomfortable with discussing.

Eventually though, everyone slowly got ready to head up to bed (or home in Ophilia’s case). It was getting late, and all of them had to be up early in the morning. Therion wished everyone a good night, and as he walked up the stairs to his room. He then got dressed into his nightwear and crawled into bed and fell asleep as his head touched the pillow.

His dreams that night were full of him and Cyrus solving both of these cases and everything being alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry, Alfyn wasn’t going to bring Vanessa home. Everything is perfectly fine.... for now anyways. ;)
> 
> And now next chapter... we get a little time skip! ^.^


	12. A dead end.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days pass.  
> Therion and Cyrus bemoan the lack of new evidence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the slight delay, but here’s the latest chapter! :D Thank you for the support and I hope that you enjoy the latest chapter!! :)

A few days passed.

Therion spent most of his time cooped up in Cyrus’ office, answering the questions the detective gave him regarding the Ciannos and about the individual who was stalking him.

When he wasn’t answering questions, Therion was travelling with Cyrus to various locations within the city in order to interview more witnesses and gather any new information from the police. Anything to solve both of these cases.

Except that there was _nothing_ new. Everyone they talked to repeated the exact same facts and statements that they did the last time they were asked. The town archives, which Cyrus was desperate to get into in order to see why Miles was so willing to break into them, was closed. Apparently there was a routine procedure that purged any information that was not important in the running of the city from the archives. Even the few witnesses in Therion’s case had nothing to offer, and Primrose and Yusufa hadn’t heard _anything_.

Furthermore, another victim of SnakeEyes was found floating in the river Dohter. The victim, a man named Rufus, was a leading individual in the Osbidians. Accusations had already been made against the Ciannos, who had denied having any involvement, causing tensions between the two to escalate further. Whoever it was, they had removed any traces of evidence (apart from the bullet itself), a fact Cyrus bitterly complained about when he returned from examining the body and the crime scene.

All in all, the past few days had been rather shitty. And Therion was growing restless.

“Urgh... there’s nothing new.” Therion sighed loudly, leaning back in his chair dejectedly, “There has to be something we’re _missing._ ”

“That may be true, Therion.” Cyrus replied calmly, “However, simply staring at the evidence all day does _not_ always help us solve cases. Sometimes we just need to take a step back and look again with fresh eyes. After all, a good night’s sleep and a hearty meal can help stimulate new ideas, wouldn’t you say Therion?”

_“But that doesn’t help any future victims.”_  Therion thought to himself, before asking out loud, “So, you’re saying that we just... call it quits for the day and come back tomorrow?”

“...Regrettably, yes.” It was Cyrus’ turnto sigh in a defeated manner, as he rested his elbows on the desk, “I wish I could continue investigating, and I _know_  that by not doing so, I put you and other innocent civilians at risk. However, I also am aware that if I burn myself out, I risk not being much use to anyone.” Therion nodded, unhappy with but understanding Cyrus’ reasoning. Cyrus then smiled softly at Therion, before asking, “So, how do you plan to spend your evening, Therion?”

“Well, Cordelia’s adopted dad is coming over to visit tonight, so I guess we’re having dinner tonight and then doin’ stuff over the next few days.” Therion said, with a little uncertainty in his voice, as he wasn’t sure what Cordelia and Heathcoat were planning.

“That sounds wonderful Therion.” Cyrus said warmly, “I hope that you have a good evening.”

“You’re welcome.” Therion replied quietly, “What about yourself? How does a Detective like you unwind after a case?”

“Well, I plan on rereading my book on Psychopomps, before cooking dinner and having a _bath_.” Cyrus said, a small sigh escaping from his lips, “It would be good to rest and allow my mind to recuperate.” Therion nodded at Cyrus’ remark as Cyrus exclaimed, “Ah, yes, I forgot to give you something.”

“Oh?” Therion said quietly. Cyrus rummaged through his coat pocket for a second, before pulling out a small slip of paper and passing it over to Therion. Therion turned it over, and saw that it was a business card. The design itself was fairly minimalist, with Cyrus’ name and contact details written in black ink on silver paper, an an abstract design on one corner of the card. Therion looked at Cyrus quizzically. Why would he need?

“This card has the office’s phone number on it.” Cyrus explained quickly, “If your stalker decides to follow you again, find the nearest payphone and contact me _immediately_. If you let me know where you are, I will endeavour to come to your location as soon as I am able to do so.”

“...I will do.” Therion muttered, a small smile on his face.

“Excellent.” Cyrus replied softly, “Obviously, I will try and make sure that it is not needed, but it is better to be safe than sorry.”

Therion nodded, “Thank you, Cyrus. I... should be heading home, but thanks for everything.”

“I am truly glad that you appreciate it.” Cyrus said calmly, before adding, “Now, would like me to show you to the door?” Therion nodded, and as Cyrus stood up and walked towards the front door, following Therion closely behind. Once they approached he front door, Cyrus took a step forward and opened the door for Therion. As Therion walked outside, Cyrus said with a smile, “I hope that you have a pleasant evening and I will see you tomorrow.”

“See ya tomorrow.” Therion waved goodbye, as he walked away from Cyrus’ office in order to make his way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes time skips are needed as well the Ciannos killer needs a vacation as well. ;) But don’t worry... you’ll be seeing the Ciannos killer soon...


	13. Close Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therion begins the walk home.  
> He has a close encounter (of the not good kind.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am alive! Just ended up in Fodlan for about a month. The Monastery was a great place to live, though they would actually fail a school inspection...
> 
> I digress. I also had writer’s block but after taking a break I should now know how the rest of Act 1 is going to go down. :) I hope that you all enjoy the latest chapter!!! :D

In the end, Therion decided to take his usual route home. Avoiding the loud, crowded streets, he slunk into the quieter alleyways, as he made his way across Riverford. However, Therion couldn’t relax. His stalker had left him alone for the past few days, yes, but what if his stalker was trying to lull him into a false sense of security? And, when Therion had lowered his guard, then...

Therion kept on looking around, focused on his surroundings, just to see if anyone was watching him. At the moment, Therion couldn’t see anyone suspicious. In fact, everyone he saw seemed to be going about their daily business.

**Bang.**

Therion jumped, as he frantically looked around, trying to discern where the sound came from. Therion quickly spotted an individual, wearing dark clothing, dart across the rooftops, vanishing as quickly as they had appeared. Therion looked around again, not seeing anyone else nearby, before he tried to consider what to do _next_.

Staying put was a bad idea, as the stalker was most likely trying to get to where _he_  was. But running straight home was a _terrible_  idea as letting the stalker know where he lived would put his friends in danger.

Wait, he had Cyrus’ number. And, if Therion was remembering things correctly, there was a phone box nearby.

Therion ran.

A minute or so later, Therion found the phone box and immediately barricaded himself inside. He then frantically searched his pockets, before pulling out several gold coins. Quickly putting them in the machine, he pulled out Cyrus’ business card and punched in the number, whilst watching the street like a hawk.

 _Beep._ Please answer the call, Cyrus. _Beep._ Please be there. _Beep._ Please...

_Beep._

“Ah, good evening, you are through to the Albright Detective Agency. Cyrus Albright speaking. How can I help you?” Therion breathed a sigh of relief as he was greeted by a very familiar voice. Thank Aeber, things would be ok.

“Hey Cyrus.... it’s Therion.” Therion said, in a quiet and anxious manner, “I’m on Apothecary Way... Are you currently...”

“I am available, yes. It’s your stalker, if I am not mistaken?” Cyrus asked, sounding both worried and _angry_. Therion muttered a quiet yes in response. Cyrus was quiet for a second, before continuing, “I will be on my way. Are you in a building currently?”

“A phone box.” Therion admitted in response.

“Ahhh, alright. Stay where you are, and I will endeavour to get to you as soon as possible.” Cyrus said quietly, before ending the call. Therion decided to continue pretending to maintain the phone conversation, whilst keeping an eye out on the street. Hopefully, he would soon see Cyrus’ car and the detective himself...

A few minutes passed, before a familiar car pulled up next to the phone box, and Cyrus stepped out onto the street. Noticing Therion, Cyrus walked up to the phone box, before gently tapping on the door. Therion flashed Cyrus a small smile, before quickly opening the door. Therion said quietly, “You came.”

“Of course I did, Therion.” Cyrus continued, sounding almost relieved to see that Therion was safe, “Are you alright? Do you want to describe what happened to me?”

“... Was walking home, when I heard a _bang_. I then saw someone on the roof, and then... well I think you know what happened next.” Therion explained quickly.

Cyrus nodded, before asking, “Can you show me where you were when this happened, Therion, _please_.” Therion nodded, before leading Cyrus back to the alleyway in which he heard the bang. Whilst he was doing this, the idea that he’d been shot that entered Therion’s mind, but Therion tried to brush that though aside for now. Instead, Therion watched Cyrus begin investigating the alleyway.

A few minutes passed, before Therion watched Cyrus pull a bullet out of the lamppost. Cyrus carefully began to study the bullet intently, pulling out a magnifying glass in order to do so.

“Oh no...” Cyrus muttered quietly.

Therion looked at Cyrus carefully, “What is it?”

Cyrus replied seriously, “I may need to take you back to my office.”

“How come?” Therion said, trying to sound calm.

“You might have just survived an encounter with SnakeEyes, and I will need to know more about what you witnessed.” Cyrus replied, as calmly as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Yikes. That doesn’t sound good for Therion, does it? Hopefully Cyrus and Therion will crack the case before anything bad happens...


	14. Next Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therion returns home.  
> He takes a chance to relax and think about his next steps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, apologies for the small delay- I had some writer’s block, I then overcame that a little, started typing up this chapter... and then I accidentally wrote another chapter instead. 
> 
> But thank you for the support! I really appreciate it, I’m also getting towards the end of Act 1, so aaaaaaah! I hope that you enjoy the latest chapter! :)

A couple of hours passed. Cyrus contacted Olberic and Erhardt in order to tell them to meet them at Cyrus’ Office. Once Cyrus had done so, Cyrus drove Therion back to his office.

There Therion found himself being grilled about what had happened, what he had seen, how he _felt_. By the end of it, Therion felt _drained_. He couldn’t help as much as he wanted, and the wish that he could have done more constantly bothered him.

He just wanted a way to end the _nightmare_  he was living in.

Finally though, Olberic and Erhardt finished the interview, seemingly satisfied with the answers Therion had given. Once they had gone, Cyrus offered Therion a chance to relax, but Therion found that it didn’t help to calm his nerves at all.

“Would you like to head back home?” Cyrus asked softly. Therion nodded wordlessly, looking exhausted as he followed Cyrus out of the office.

The journey home was quiet. Therion didn’t feel in the mood to strike up conversation, instead choosing to stare out of the car window. Cyrus was also quiet, presumably choosing to give Therion some space. Therion appreciated it.

He just didn’t know what to _do._  Was his stalker seriously the infamous serial killer SnakeEyes? The evidence suggested that it was. If so... what had he done to make himself a target? Were Alfyn, Cordelia, Zeph... Cyrus in danger? Should he just run, just to lure SnakeEyes away from them? Or would that encourage...?

“I believe we are here.” Cyrus said quietly, shaking Therion out of his thoughts. Therion looked up, weakly smiling at the sight of a very familiar building. Therion nodded, before opening the car door. Cyrus continued, “I hope that you have a good rest of your evening, Therion. _Relax_. You more than deserve it.”

“Thanks, Cyrus.” Therion mumbled, getting out of the car. Therion watched Cyrus drive off as he walked to his front door. He quickly pulled his keys out of his trouser pocket, before he unlocked and opened the door.

“Ah, Master Therion. You arrived later than we expected.” Therion looked up and saw Cordelia’s surrogate father Heathcote standing in the corridor, smiling fondly at him. Behind him stood Alfyn and Cordelia, who were looking at Therion with a look of relief on their faces.

“Yeah...” Therion sighed, taking his poncho off and hanging it on the hook behind the the door, “...Sorry. Had a rough day.”

“Where were you, Mister Therion?” Cordelia asked quietly, her voice full of concern.

Therion replied weakly, “I had a run in with my stalker by Apothecary Way.”

“By Gods.” Alfyn gasped, “Are you ok, Theri? What happened?”

Therion replied reluctantly, “I was walking home from Cyrus’ office when... I was shot at. I panicked, rang Cyrus and by the time he showed up my stalker was gone...”

“I am sorry to hear that, Master Therion.” Heathcote said sympathetically, “Is there anything that I can do to be of assistance? Perhaps a cup of tea or...?”

“‘M good, thank you.” Therion muttered, “Would just like to sit down and work out what I should do next.”

Therion then walked past Cordelia, Alfyn and Heathcote before opening the door to the living room. Once he was inside, he curled up on the sofa, and zoned out. A few minutes passed, before Therion could hear familiar, but loud, footsteps as Alfyn slowly walked towards him.

“Hey Theri.” Alfyn said quietly, “It’ll be ok. We’ll catch that individual and...”

Therion interrupted Alfyn with a weak chuckle, “Oh sure, my stalker might be the infamous SnakeEyes. _Of course it’ll be fine._ ”

“You... you can’t be serious...” Alfyn stammered, desperately trying to work out if Therion was lying. Therion could see the look of _fear_  in Alfyn’s eyes. Therion nodded slowly, with a look of defeat on his face. Alfyn continued, “What made you say _that_?”

“The ballistic markings on the bullet... matched the ones every single bullet fired into one of SnakeEye’s victims.” Therion replied softly, ignoring Alfyn’s gasp of ‘what’, “That’s why I was late. I was asked to give testimony to the police.”

“But... doesn’t SnakeEyes normally not miss or leave a warning shot...?” Alfyn muttered to himself, before continuing, “That’s ok, Theri. What will you do now? Will you leave...?”

“I don’t know.” Therion shook his head, “I should, just to keep everyone safe. I don’t want you to all be endangered because of my past. I don’t know how I’d feel if my mistakes got you...”

“Therion.” Alfyn replied sincerely, “Ya one of my closest friends. I know that being friends with you may put me in danger. But I _don’t_ care. I wish I could help you further. I _wish_ I could find your stalker and give ‘em the good one two... and because I can’t, I just wanna stick by your side and make sure that you’re happy.”

Therion smiled weakly at Alfyn, on the verge of tears, “Th...Thank you.”

“Ya welcome!” Alfyn beamed, “Now, shall I make yer a nice supper? Relax, buddy, ya need it.” Therion nodded, realising that he hadn’t eaten for seven hours.

With that, Alfyn headed into the Kitchen, leaving Therion alone on the sofa. He returned a few minutes later, carrying a bowl of homemade tomato and basil soup. Therion took it gratefully, before slowly drinking the warm and delicious soup. Once he had eaten, Therion said goodnight to the others, before making his way to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the various things autocorrect named Therion this chapter:  
> \- The Room  
> \- Thermometer  
> Alfyn has also been renamed to Alfonse and Albulm. Autocorrect is weird.


	15. The Case File of Gloria Marsalim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile a young woman walks home and bumps into a mysterious individual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I promise I am trying to make my uploads a little more consistent but thank you for the views, comments, kudos and bookmarks. I really appreciate it! I also hope that you enjoy the next chapter!! ^.^

_It was getting late. A young woman smiled and waved at her friends as she left the library. She quickly tucked her long dark brown hair in her hoodie, as she quickly rummaged through her satchel to make sure she hadn’t left anything behind._

_”Ah, good, I have everything.” The woman muttered, slinging her bag over her left shoulder before closing her bag. By this point, she was walking into the reception of Riverford University’s Buisness School._

_”Have a good evening.” The receptionist smiled and nodded as the young woman walked past him._

_”Thank you, Dominic.” The woman replied sincerely, “I hope that you have a good evening as well.” And with that, she walked out of the building._

_Once she was outside, the young woman pulled out her Walkman and headphones from her coat pocket, before turning on her music. She hummed quietly do herself as she made her way across campus._

_”Huh.” She mentally thought to herself. It was so close to exam season and yet the campus was practically deserted. She guessed that even her fellow students had their limits as well..._

_The walk home was quiet, and Gloria find herself smiling a little as she made her way through the familiar streets to her house. She had gotten a lot of studying done today and she felt confident that she would do well in her exams._

_”Excuse me miss.” The young woman stopped as heard a masculine voice calling out to her. The young woman quickly took out her headphones and looked around until she saw the person who had called out to her. The man in front of her was wearing a hood and appeared to be lithe, but well built. Apart from that, there wasn’t much the woman could make out in the darkness._

_”Yes? How may I help you?” The woman replied calmly. The man smiled, and took a step forward._

_”You’re Gloria Marsalim, right?” The man asked quietly._

_”I am, yes.” Gloria replied, the confusion evident in her voice as the man’s smile grew wider. Gloria could vaguely see the man reaching into his pocket, before pulling out a small dark object. The woman froze for a split second, recognising what the object was._

_”The boss sends his regards.”_

_”No!”_

_**BANG!** _

_The Bullet missed._

_Recovering from her brief moment of panic, Gloria lunged forward, a second bullet grazing her arm as she tried to grab the gun from the man’s grasp._

_The man yelped, and pulled the trigger for the third time. The bullet entered Gloria’s chest as the sudden movement caused his hood to fall down. Gloria could now see the man’s short, spiky ginger hair and the utter malice in his green eyes._

_”I will not allow myself to be bested by some naive schoolgirl!” The man spat in Gloria’s face. He quickly managed to stuff his hands into his pockets as Gloria pushed him to the ground, before she fell on top of him._

_However, before Gloria could get up and run she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her chest. She looked down and saw a knife sticking out of her upper chest. The man pulled the knife out, before stabbing her a further two times and shoving her to the floor._

_”...So long, Gloria.” The man muttered, as he stood up. Gloria tried to stand up and get away from the man, before she weakly collapsed onto the ground._

_She died shortly afterwards._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So our Ciannos Killer has been unmasked... and the description is based off a canon Octopath character. Now to see if anyone works it out...


End file.
